


we've been having so much fun (this night's been a thriller)

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Murder, Serial Killers, most of the violence is quick or offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: In another world, they could be killers.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Laurel Lance
Series: treats [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	we've been having so much fun (this night's been a thriller)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

“What do you think, babe,” Helena asks, fingers curling and gripping the short, curly hair of the man tied and kneeling before her. “Clean, or messy?”

Laurel smiles. It’s a beautiful sight to Helena, but their playthings tend to find it frightening. Something about how warm she looks when deciding how they die. She sidles up to Helena’s side, looking down into the bulging, terrified eyes of their latest victim, and presses her lips to Helena’s ear when she whispers, “Messy. Always.”

The muffled whimpers sputtering around the gag turn into a wet, coughing gurgle seconds after Helena drags the scalpel across his throat, and it’s almost comical how his wide eyes bug out even more before going blank and lifeless.

“Fuck, I never get tired of that,” she breathes out, voice husky as blood splatters over her face and clothes. Her fingers loosen their grip on his hair, letting go as she tosses him aside.

“I never get tired of how good you look in red,” Laurel grins and kisses her. There’s warm blood on their tongues, and Laurel’s bare hands smear it more over Helena’s face as she cups her cheeks.

Helena smiles into the kiss. Practically purrs. The satisfaction of the kill always turns into a hunger for more, and Laurel is always there to satiate that craving. Helena gets off on doing, Laurel gets off on watching. She couldn’t dream of a better arrangement.

After they fuck on the bloodied tarp, all clothes stripped off and left in a pile, they disassemble the body with surgical precision and focus. They’ll burn their clothes and the chopped up remains and shower before putting on fresh outfits. The ashes will remain in a hidden safe in the floor of the basement for a week before they spread them into the wind overlooking the Pacific.

It will be a year before they start looking for another plaything. A year of waiting and planning and fighting off the itch. But their methods work, and prison doesn’t really suit either of them.

“What was your favorite part?” Helena asks when they’re finally in bed for the night, blissed out yet again, Laurel draped over her.

“When you gagged him and told him you weren’t joking about the murder part,” Laurel says. Her voice is hoarse from all the screaming. She’s always so loud when they fuck. “Or maybe the sounds he made when he was dying. You think he realized we knew?”

Helena smirks. She saw the realization in the bastard’s eyes when she pulled out the scalpel and pressed it to the fragile skin of his throat. “Oh yeah. He knew.” And so will every other sick fuck they go after. They’re not bad girls. Just got some bad urges.

Even bad urges can be put to good uses.

* * *


End file.
